Talk:Notable Zombies (Comic Series)
More Notable walkers The walker that bit Dale( both of them ) Morgans walker Michonnes pets Walkler that was eating Abes body #Will get on it #Morgan's walker's already been posted #Michonnes Pets have names and are in the Named Comic Characters Page #Will get on it P.S. I do not understand why people complain about the lack of information and don't, instead, add the information themselves. Not singling you out, just saying. MaDrummer (talk) 17:33, September 7, 2013 (UTC) well maybe they dont have the technical know-how to do it? Not everyone spends there entire life behind a keyboard you know. I know that, but I' am not just singling out anons, but users as well. Besides, it is a easy system to do: 1. Click edit 2. Add info in section of choice 3. Publish But you are correct many do not know. I do really appreciate that they inform what is missing on a page. But still.. -MaDrummer Im not an anon, and yes it be easy to do, but would you let some who didnt really know what they were doing preform surgery on you for example? I didnt want to try and mess up the page and get banned, because narrow minded admins or brown noseing users would report it as vandalisum and i would get banned without question. SonOfAnarchyUK (talk) 14:45, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Oh and btw, it was never a complaint, i could not really give a shiz about the noteable walker page, I just wanted to help the wikia. sue me! SonOfAnarchyUK (talk) 14:46, September 11, 2013 (UTC) I' m not gonna sue you dude, I understand where you are going. And I'm neither of those, I usually look at the anon. edits and see what is posted and usually edit them to make them better. It is only when they are uneeded, or just plain vandalizing is when I remove them. I think that you may have taken my words in the wrong context, I' m not trying to argue or anything, was just saying it would be more helpful, in my opinion, if they did this. -MaDrummer Nope, Im sorry Mr drummer but you have offended me greatly, I have no choice but to write to BanishU about this, and my congressman, and also my french pen pal from school, futhermore i would like to add that should you and I ever meet in person, you will be reciving my Stool in your eye, good day sir XD SonOfAnarchyUK (talk) 15:27, September 11, 2013 (UTC) lmao -MaDrummer Oh and PPS, i was the one who made the first topic, about whats missing.... SonOfAnarchyUK (talk) 15:35, September 11, 2013 (UTC) What a twist.... Didn't see that coming... .-. -MaDrummer Age What does 30's to 60's mean? One of them could be 30 to 69? Can't we just pit all of them as unknown? Ethnicity How can you notice the ethnicity of a zombie considering its a B&W comic?--Gonzalo84 (talk) 05:05, November 12, 2014 (UTC)